Time for Miracles
by songs4mylove
Summary: Everyone has giving up on Reid after the accident but Luke believes that miracles can happen. Time for Miracles by Adam Lambert.


**A/N Adam Lambert Time for Miracles sung in background. I hated the way the Luke and Reid storyline ended so I made up my own ending to it. ENJOY :)**

**It's late at night and I can't sleep  
Missing you just runs too deep  
Oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile  
Every kiss I can't forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see  
Cause I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying**

Luke laid in bed thinking about Reid. Two months have passed since the train accident. Ever since then Luke hasn't been himself. Reid was officially ruled to be brain dead and everyone thought it was a lost cause but not Luke. He kept his hope up that Reid was going to pull through. It wasn't time for Reid to leave and Luke was going to make sure he wasn't going anywhere.

After showering and getting dressed Luke left the house for the hospital. He went right to Reid's room and sat by his bed. "Morning Reid." He said. "Well it's been two months and I'm still not giving up on you. Bob and the others kept telling me to give up but I won't."

Bob walked into Reid's room and wasn't surprised to see Luke at his bedside. "Morning Mr. Snyder."

Luke looked back at Bob. "Morning has anything changed?"

Bob sighed "No Luke nothing has changed. There is nothing more that we can do for him."

"I'm not going to pull the plug on him!" Luke yelled. "Reid is strong and he's going to come back to me, you'll see." He ran his finger through Reid's short hair.

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up." Bob said.

"Just leave me alone." Luke said turning back to Reid.

**Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cause I ain't giving up on love  
You know that maybe it's time for miracles  
Cause I ain't giving up on love  
No I ain't giving up on us**

**Flashback**

"You know I never thought I'd fall in love in this horrible place." Reid said running his fingers through Luke's hair.

Luke chuckled against Reid's chest. "Aren't you glad that I blackmailed you into coming here?"

"Yes I am." Reid said "I'm so glad that you're here with me Mr. Snyder."

Luke snuggled closer to Reid. "So am I Dr. Oliver and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

**End of flashback**

**Cafeteria **

Luke was eating when he saw Noah heading his way. "Noah please don't."

Noah stopped in front of him. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Like you care." Luke snapped "Just go away."

Noah sighed and walked off.

Katie then walked up to him. "Hey Luke."

"Hey Katie." Luke said playing with his food. "How's Chris doing?"

Katie sighed "He's okay but he feels like this is his fault. If we knew that another heart was on the way Reid would have never left."

"It was just bad luck. Reid was in the wrong place at the wrong time. That's not Chris fault." Luke said.

"I'm sorry for what you're going through." Katie said "But Reid is strong and I know he's going to pull through."

Luke smiled "Yeah he is."

**I just want to be with you  
Cuz living is so hard to do  
When all I know is trapped inside your eyes**

**Flashback**

"Hey Luke can I ask you something?" Reid said from the living room couch.

"Sure" Luke replied from the kitchen.

"If I were to ever get in an accident or something and was declared to be brain dead I want you to pull the plug on me."

Luke walked over to the couch "What?"

Reid looked up at Luke "Just promise me that you'll pull the plug."

"I'm not going to promise you that." Luke yelled. "Why would you even suggest that?"

Reid sighed "I was just asking."

"Well the answer is no. I don't care if your brain dead for months or even years I'm not going to pull the plug on you." Luke walked back into the kitchen.

"Luke?" Reid said. When Luke didn't answer he got up and went to the kitchen. "Hey"

"Don't ask me to do that Reid because I won't." Luke said looking down.

"So are you saying that you would fight for me?" Reid asked wrapping his arms around Luke.

Luke turned to him. "Are you saying that you won't fight for me?"

"I'll always fight for you Luke." Reid kissed Luke "I love you."

Luke smiled "I love you too."

**End of flashback**

**The future I cannot forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see**

Luke was walking back to Reid's room when he saw Chris sitting by his door. "Hey Chris."

Chris smiled "Luke how've you been holding up?"

Luke smiled and sat next to him. "Hanging in there, what about you?"

Chris sighed "A lit better I just feel like Reid is here because of me."

Luke sighed "This wasn't your fault Chris."

"He went to get that heart for me." Chris yelled.

"Calm down Chris no one knew that another heart was on the way." Luke said.

Chris shook his head "Reid is in there fighting for his life because I was too scared to come clean about my problems. If I would have said something sooner maybe-"

"Reid is going to be alright." Luke said.

"How can you be so sure?" Chris said.

Luke smiled "Because sometimes you just know."

**Cuz I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying**

**Three months later**

Luke sat at Reid's bedside just like he always did with their fingers intertwined. "I'm not going to give up on you Reid. I know that you're going to get through this. I love you and I'm never going to let you go." He kissed Reid's hand "Do you hear me?" Luke was about to get up but he stopped when he felt Reid's hand move. "Reid?" Luke let go of Raid's hand and ran to get Bob.

Bob and other nurses ran into the room and over to Reid. His fingers were still moving and Bob smiled. "I don't believe it." He moved up to Reid's face. He could see Reid's eye lids moving. "He's coming back to us."

**Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cuz I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cause I ain't giving up on love  
No I ain't giving up on us**

It's been three days since Reid gave any sign of motion but he was no longer brain dead. Luke believed now more than ever that Reid was going to make it.

He was cleaning Reid's face the next day when he saw Reid's eyes fluttered and slowly opened. Reid removed the rag and stood up. "Reid?"

Reid looked around the room until his eyes landed on Luke. "Mr. Snyder is that you." He grumbled out.

Luke smiled "Oh my god."

"What happened?" Reid said.

"It doesn't matter because you're here now." Luke ran his fingers through Reid's hair. "I told you that I would never give up on you."

Reid smiled a little "I knew that you wouldn't."

**Baby can you feel it coming  
You know I can hear it, hear it in your soul  
Baby when you feel me feeling you  
You know it's time...**

**Flashback**

"I just don't see why you have to go Reid. There are a million other people that can go get the heart." Luke said leaning against Reid's car door.

"Yes but I don't trust any of them." Reid said.

Luke shook his head. "Then I'll go with you."

Reid smiled "As much as I would like you too I think it would be best if you stay here. They need you more than I do."

Luke pouted "Fine I'll stay."

Reid smiled and walked up to Luke. "I promise that I'll call." He kissed Luke once on the lips.

Luke nodded and moved away from the door. "Alright just hurry back."

Reid kissed Luke again. "We'll do and I love you."

"Love you too." Luke said back.

**End of flashback**

**Two days later**

"I think you should talk to Chris." Luke said "He thinks this is all his fault."

"Why would he think that?" Reid asked.

"Because you went to get that heart for him and it turns out one was already on the way." Luke said "Will you just talk to him?"

Reid nodded "Yeah?"

Luke got up and headed for the door but when Reid called out for him he stopped and looked back. "Yeah?"

"I love you." Reid said.

Luke walked back over to Reid and kissed him. "I love you too."

**Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cuz I ain't giving up on love**

Reid looked to the door when it opened "Well hey there doggie Hudges."

Chris smiled "I never thought I'd be happy to hear you call me that."

Reid chuckled then coughed "It's good to see you too."

Chris sighed and looked down. "I'm so sorry Reid."

"Oh shut up." Reid said "None of this was your fault. I never should have went for it, I thought I could make it." Reid looked at Chris "This isn't your fault."

Chris walked over to Reid. "Luke has been hell bent on getting you back. Everyone was trying to get him to give up and pull the plug but he wouldn't do it."

Reid smiled "He can be very stubborn some times. I knew that he would never give up on me, he never does."

**You know thatвЂЁ  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cuz I ain't giving up on love  
You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cuz I ain't, I ain't giving up on love**

After being released from the hospital Reid was exhausted so Luke helped him because his right leg and left arm were in a cast.

Luke laid him on the bed. "Do you need anything?"

Reid shook his head. "I have everything I need right here."

Luke sat on the bed. "Do you believe inn miracles?"

Reid smiled "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

Luke leant down and kissed Reid. "I love you."

Reid smiled up and him. "I love you too."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Luke asked.

Reid nodded "Yeah."

Luke laid on his side where Reid's arm wasn't in a cast and rested his head on his chest. "Reid if the situation was reversed would you-"

"I would never give up on you Luke." Reid said "You are the love of my life."

Luke closed his eyes. "So are you."

**No I ain't giving up on us ****I aint giving up, no ****Oh I aint giving up on us**

**A/N Please leave a review and I hoped you've enjoyed this story.**


End file.
